yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Higashi
Setsuna Higashi is a major character in the series Fresh Pretty Cure. She worked for Labyrinth, starts out as a cold and isolated girl, with a sly nature. After being reborn she transforms into Cure Passion. Her favorite food: Doughnuts, ice cream, cakes, croquettes, hamburgers, and meet stew. She dislikes green papers. Her catchphrase is I'll do my best! (精一杯頑張るわ！, Seīppai ganbaru wa!?). Yuri Feats With Love Momozono *When she was taking a walk in the Clover Town, and a strong air flew her hat, and was hugged by Love she was blushing and nervous that she muttered her words of introducing herself. *Right after she was hugged by Love for winning the jackpot clover chain in the lottery she had a slight blush on her cheek, also she was moved for Cure Peach has saved her from the clock Nakewameke. * By deceiving Love into believing in her cards fortune telling about the relationship between her and Miyuki; that they won't reconcile again, as long as she's with Miyuki, Miyuki won't be able to find happiness, and she will surely be burdened by misfortune, she requested her to just give up on Miyuki already, that might be her only way to smash Love's happiness without too much trouble, or due to her jealousy, the proof is that she was holding the clover pendant tightly before Cure Peach's victory on a Nakewameke she planted to prevent her meeting with Miyuki. * She put her hand on Love's thigh when she was sitting next to her crying after she advised her to cut her ties with Miyuki. * Episode fifteen is named: (Setsuna and Love, the heart that cares for others!). * The clover pendant (given to her by Love) she always wears whenever she planned to meet Love or to meet her by any chance, that pendant that Souler teased her about it, she once wore it on a special date to spend some time alone with her, and she was secretly feeling uncomfortable with Inori and Miki to join them too that she needed to somehow get alone with Love to steal her Linkrun and asked to get Love's email address. * Curiously she used Souler's tactic of causing people to utter their true feeling and making them unhappy only to know Love's true feelings through deceiving her into believing that she was hurt with the words of Inori and Miki caused by the feathers of the Parrot Nakewameke, and ran to a secluded dark place crying and waiting to hear her true feelings; if she was distrustful of her, after hearing her answer she was shocked and touched that Love actually said that she's a good person, for forgiving Inori and Miki she is glad. * Hearing Love's belief after telling her her fake fortune just to make her give up on either dancing or fighting as a Pretty Cure; the belief that Setsuna in fact was worrying about her being tired, she appreciated that, Setsuna felt bewilderment. At the next battle between the Pretty Cure against the Labyrinth formed Nakewameke with Setsuna, she fulfilled Love's belief by speaking that Love should worry about herself first, and for Love was coming straight at her, she thought that Love had lost her mind. *Viewing Love laugh with her family during the Momozono Monthly Eating Out Day, while she was sitting near her, she realized with regret what she have been destroying were "these smiles of happiness" as she noted, she admitted later after encountering one of Labyrinth members, about the first time she had ever felt such happiness, chatting with Love, eating with Love and her family was such a wonderful time to her, wherefore she decided to transform into Cure Passion to protect Love and her family, also she won't allow anyone to destroy her happy time with Love and her family. *Her eyes glittered before and pending the hug she received from Love to free her from the negative-affected power card, nonetheless she spanked Love's hands as she was about to reach her hand after the healing. *Her tears were dropped at the clover-shaped pendant she received from Love which was later crushed with her heel the time she announced her objective as a member of Labyrinth, because she was no longer have a place to return to, insomuch as she have cut her ties with Labyrinth, and can't become a Pretty Cure either. *Only because Love said that she have failed in doing what she loves, nevertheless there are people who supported her and worried about her like Miki and Inori, Love understood that's something very fortunate; hearing that her face expression was resentful, then she requested her to go to those people who worries about Love, yet afterward she spanked the water bottle Love gave her, with all of the water in it came out, she ran out of the room despite the lack of her energy. *She was moved to tears after accepting to stay at Love's place one night. *During the fight between her and Cure Peach in the forest near the Fortune Telling Mansion of Labyrinth, she admitted that when she's with Love, it feels like something is breaking inside her, and when she's with Love, it feels like she's losing herself, about the day they first met, she made up a lie about Love soon receiving a great happiness, from that day, she tried to lead Love into a trap, yet Love never once doubted her. *After she was laying on the ground with Cure Peach, with the rain pouring down, she said their fight was so vicious, yet she felt so much at peace. *Nervously and slowly she reached her hand to receive the clover Cure Peach picked out for her from nearby ones, before her lifespan which was controlled by the Lord of Darkness suddenly has expired. *Inside her room of the Fortune Telling Mansion, she recalled when Cure Peach hugged her compassionately and said her heart was crying out in pain just like the Nakewameke she summoned, then said (baka / stupid). *There was a different warmth to her smile after she went shopping for some ingredients with Love as mentioned by Kaoru. *At the beach where Clover dancing team were having a training summer camp house, she rescued Cure Peach from the floats attack of a Nakewameke, and held her to safety. *She was embarrassed to show the members of Clover dancing team the dance clothes she wore. * When Love was lost inside the world of memories, she was the first Pretty Cure who believed in her, also her reason for why she kept on fighting the Labyrinth and its Nakewameke was for Love's sake, because when Love comes back and finds Yotsuba shopping district wrecked, she thought she would be really sad, and that's what she fears. * Setsuna is pretty popular with the girls as much as the boys, and she's showing to never be bothered by the girls who came to watch her play tennis, unlike the boys whose coming in made her feel uncomfortable. * The kind of shops she always go to are whatever shops Love goes to. * For a while she stared at Love while holding Chieffon in a late hour at night, after the effect of the lullaby of the Clover Box which restored Chieffon from being Infinity. * Knowing that Love's mother will make stuffed peppers and carrot salad for diner, she got panicky and held both of Love's hands. * The red heart-shaped token bracelet she wore matches Love's pink one. *Facing Moebius, she declared that Love is among the first people who taught her the happiness and that she wasn't tricked, then she turned to look and smile at her. *In order to not get involved with Count Roulette in the toys world, she held Love's arm to drag her away from him, this proves how she can be clingy to her. *She was the Pretty Cure who rescued Love and held her by waist after she went uneasy fir witnessing Usapyon among the toys inside Toymajin's body. With Miki Aono * She blushed lightly with downcast eyes after Miki complemented her school uniform, saying that it fits her well. * Staying with Miki and sitting next to her, with their backs facing each other, she apologized to her because she thought she wasn't of any help and regretted she wasn't able to find a new style for her during the first time they go out together. * There was a slight blush on her cheeks which became clear before she grabbed Cure Berry's hand to rise, she also saved her from being hit by the octopus Nakewameke, and held her waist. * Her fingers almost reached Cure Berry's breast before she grabbed her on the fight of the Pretty Cure against a Nakewameke who caused the night to continue, and for the day to never reside. With Inori Yamabuki *She was the Pretty Cure who helped Cure Pine to hold it together during the Pine Flute stick attack, and touched her hand. *After Clover's winning in a dance contest, she held Inori's hands closely. Gallery Videotogif 2018.05.04 06.31.02.gif Anime 15994 895019.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-19-05-28-48.png Screenshot 2018-05-19-05-34-04.png Screenshot 2018-05-19-06-22-22.png 16004 214506.jpg 16011 799549.jpg Anime 16015 1189188.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.24 06.14.56.gif Anime 16017 885676.jpg Anime 16017 894143.jpg Anime 16017 954912.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.24 06.57.53.gif Anime 16024 1311519.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.25 06.20.43.gif 16043 234735.jpg 16043 532949.jpg 16043 1095094.jpg 16043 1126334.jpg FreshPrettyCureEpisode34-1 1046128.jpg Anime 16054 772814.jpg 41066 1229687.jpg 41066 2584540.jpg 41066 2586292.jpg 41066 2589879.jpg 41066 3679176.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Niwa